Talk:RUBY (VOCALOID4)/@comment-30602727-20150929222544/@comment-53539-20151003090649
bare in mind I often have a lot of information to cra in when I do get a chance to respond here and with a limited access cannot help with a solution at all anymore here. Also you can nitpick about the points I make, but it all amounts to the fact that while the information still didn't need to be on Ruby's page, bare in mind it still needed to be somewhere on the wikia. And that even at this point, we have longer pages then Ruby's and nobody seems to be complaining about them; Which is why I said that. The only time it becomes a real problem is if it becomes twice the length the page was. Some pages on the wikia still don't have enough information on them; which is worst, too much or not enough. I cannot votch for the reader's laziness, though I understand if its a loading times issue. And again, even if you want to argue here, other wikias have even longer pages. So the question is; where does on draw the line on how long a page needs to be? If there is a line, should it now be discussed? Its better to resolve the length issue now if there is a problem, but I don't see there begin a problem. This is also why I brought up the outsiders issue... Because what one person thinks is too much, another might not think is enough. If there is a problem, should it not be discussed before the page is fitted to suit the out spoken majority? What if the silent Majority wanted the page that way before you edited it? You don't know, you give in to the wrong crowd of readers, you create more problems then resolve. Though since I was bureaucrat once, I did experience it and know the consequences from giving in sometimes aren't worth it. For Ruby also, we had that mess of an issue with the protests of her design, so her page went messy at times anyway. And the trouble is, because of that mess, one could argue we're likely being viewed more then we should be for a Vocaloid release, especially an Engloid one... But this is speculation and not really a factor to take in. Even still, the page should have been sorted prior to being unsandboxed (I used "wip by accident the other day, sorry") but someone promoted the page to live before it was fully sorted. That was sloppy of the wikia as editors we should have known better and spoken up about it. Either way, I mean no malice here, I was just expressing concerns and my thoughts on the matter, being from a POV where I'm lucky if I have a net connect that lasts long enough to make minor edits when I can access a computer. I'm not much better in some respects then the ones off site trying to tell us what to do; except I still come here and express the opinion, which is more of an effort then many would do. Perhap next time, express the complaints for the other editors to do here before acting so its really open there is a problem? Reality is, there is not always a problem despite what people think is a problem. As for length... Really... I want an answer on the thing I brought up about it. Ignoring that Ruby's page needed an overhaul here, tell me when a page becomes "too long"? I've love to hear a response to the ideas of a cut off time and when to break up pages etc, etc... Because outside of Miku and updates I've never had a situation where the wikia pages needed to be considered.